Kingdom Clos Xemnas
by sakye
Summary: Dans l'univers de Kingdom Hearts et si tout n'était en fait qu'une maison close ? Kingdom clos, reprise des personnages créés par Volazurys et ses co autrices Laemia; Elerina, Mia Suzuki-sama et Xialdene Chapitre premier Le Supérieur, en tout ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !( Un chapitre créé par personnage, à vos petits yeux étonnés vous en verrez un par mois je pense ;) )
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom clos, reprise des personnages créés par Volazurys et ses co autrices Laemia; Elerina, Mia Suzuki-sama et Xialdene

Chapitre premier Le Supérieur, en tout ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Voici ce que ces demoiselles ont dit de lui, j'espère que la mise en situation vous paraîtra appropriée !

Xemnas : Le supérieur. En tout : taille endurance dominance. Sa souplesse et sa rapidité au combat ne sont pas que des légendes… Je peux vous assurer qu'au lit, c'est carrément délicieux ! Notre cher supérieur aime aussi passer du bon temps à son bureau, qu'on s'occupe de lui par en dessous ou qu'il s'occupe de vous par au dessus, en envoyant valser les rapports pour éviter que des tâches suspectes tombent dessus, cela va de soi. Et à force de tenir toutes ses épées en main, il a acquis une certaine expérience pour quelques techniques très complexe de Kamasutra

Aucuns des personnages cités ne sont mon invention, je n'ai fait que la mise en situation o/

Il est tard, les portes se ressemblent toutes dans l'univers feutré et pourtant derrière l'une d'elle m'attend mon expérience du soir. Le cœur battant fortement je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre, après tout cela fait plus de six mois que j'attend ce jour là. Oui six mois vous me direz c'est excessif mais il est tellement demandé. Et enfin ce soir je pourrais me faire mon idée.. Pour l'occasion j'ai fait tellement d'effort que j'ai peur d'en avoir fait de trop, la robe noire, simple et fluide qui dévoile une courbe de jambe à chaque pas, les dessous qui ne sont pas trop osés mais en dentelle fine. Il paraît qu'il adore cette matière, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée par une bavure en coton. La soie du bustier me gratte légèrement le buste, étrange que cela ne m'arive que maintenant, je l'ai pourtant enfiler il y a plusieurs heures déjà.

Mes cheveux sont attachés avec une simple double baguette, j'espère que la simplicité dans laquelle ils retomberont quand il la retirera lui plaira. Je ne me qualifie pas de femme fatale, j'ai des rondeurs et je les assume, mes hanches sont pleines et ferme, mes fesses rondes et agréable à agripper, au moins il y a de matière pour ça ! Je ne suis pas comme les stars dans les magasines, mais j'espère simplement qu'il ne s'arrête pas à la vision d'un corps qui n'affiche pas les standard de beauté actuels. Enfin la porte numéro une. Ma respiration se bloque et lentement ma main s'approche du battant. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper, la porte s'ouvre devant un torse plus que parfait et étrangement je ressens une envie de fuir subite. Comme si ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas bien. C'est faux, car je suis libre mais de me retrouver devant le fait de ma folie me grise, l'adrénaline se répandant dans mon corps rapidement alors qu'il ouvre le battant un sourire à faire tomber dans les pommes les cardiaques.

- Miss Grenier je présume ? * Seigneur … Il a toujours ce regard qui vous retire les vêtements rien qu'à vous fixer ?

- Je humm .. Oui c'est bien moi..

Mince ma voix s'est enraillée, je n'arrive même pas à me reconnaître dans ces quelques mots prononcés avec hésitation… il ouvre le battant et me laisse pénétrer son espace, mais j'ai du me tromper, cela ressemble plus à un bureau qu'à une chambre. Est ce qu'il y a un entretien avant afin de clarifier ce qui se fait ou pas ? Mes joues rosissent malgré moi en le regardant se déplacer derrière le meuble de bois de chêne. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir mais interromps mon geste de me placer sur un siège en face du sien, montrant ses genoux. Là mes joues reprennent des couleurs, ma respiration s'accélère légèrement alors que je pose mon sac sur le côté et accède à son désir en m'installant timidement sur lui. Il me sourit et entoure ses bras autour de moi en tirant un dossier qu'il doit apparemment traiter, je comprend alors qu'il veut me mettre à l'aise, tout en me rendant désireuse de bien plus. Ses bras frôle mon buste par moment alors qu'il semble tout à fait concentré, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire. Rester immobile ou enclencher le premier pas ? On frappe soudain à la porte et je le vois quelque peu ennuyer, lentement je lui souris et me laisse descendre de ses jambes pour me glisser sous le bureau. Un petit rire répond de mon audace alors qu'il défait quelques crans de son pantalon sans me pousser à m'approcher. Simplement comme une invitation. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de choses mais je prend mon courage et approche lentement mes mains de l'endroit découvert en partit.

Il dit lentement d'entrer à la personne qui ouvre la porte avant de commencer une discussion tout à fait professionnelle sur les derniers revenus du club. Sans s'émouvoir de mes mains timides qui s'hasardent sur le sous vêtement, il poursuit sans sourciller l'entretien avec un de ses subordonné. Lequel je pense que je ne le saurais jamais, j'étais bien trop occupée à me débattre dans les plis du tissu pour en extraire l'impressionnante épée de ma folie de ce soir. Mes doigts hésitent puis s'avance sur la hampe, la caressant doucement, je surprend un léger frémissement dans la voix de Xemnas, cela m'indique que je suis sur la bonne voie donc je poursuis. C'est étonnamment doux et chaud, un léger parfum musqué emplis rapidement le dessous du bureau alors que ma bouche salive. Est ce que je peux ? Un nouvel écart de ses jambes me faisant plus de place m'incite à tester et je m'approche alors, mon souffle créant des frissons sur la peau mise à nue. Je goûte alors doucement, cherchant à définir le goût de ce que je viens d'engloutir, je me fais gourmande, léchant la sucette qu'on m'offre alors que je sens la respiration de son propriétaire s'accélérer. Il commence à devenir distrait dans sa conversation, semblant buter sur des mots quand je croque tendrement le bout. Je remarque les petites sacoches dessous et posant une main sur la hampe je viens lentement lécher celles-ci avant de les aspirer avec curiosité.

Cette fois l'interlocuteur se fait mettre à la porte de façon simple et direct, je cesse donc mes activité en croisant le regard provocateur de mon partenaire. D'un simple mouvement de bras il me relève après avoir envoyé les occupant précédent de son bureau au sol pour m'installer à leur place. Mes joues rosirent de nouveau, mes pommettes vont finir par avoir le coloris d'un homard à force. Il sourit et me montre mon œuvre, le présentant devant moi avec un haussement de sourcil comme si c'était de ma faute. Je lui rend une moue amusée, s'il ne voulais pas jouer il n'aurais pas créé ce genre d'endroit, je décroise donc mes jambes lentement, dévoilant celle du côté fendu jusqu'à la cuisse. Son regard se focalisant rapidement dessus, son sourire s'agrandissant, d'un mouvement il pose ses bras autour de mon corps, m'enfermant dans la prison de ses bras, repoussant la robe qui remonte alors que nos corps rentre subtilement en contact. L'énormité de la chose me semble ne pas convenir pour mon intérieur étroit, mais la sensation est envoûtante. Nos regards ne se quittent pas pendant qu'il glisse une main dans mon dos pour atteindre la fermeture éclair la faisant descendre lentement entraînant du même coup la chute des bretelles de mon vêtements sur mes bras. Il prend son temps, comme quand on dévore un gâteau du regard pour le savourer ensuite lentement. Le tissu ne descend pas plus, arrêté dans sa course par ma poitrine, et pour ne pas bouger de trop il penche la tête pour aider le tissu à glisser sur mon corps en le saisissant avec ses dents. Son souffle sur ma peau me fait frissonner de plus belle, mes mains agrippant le bord du bureau pour ne pas basculer en arrière.

Il descend la robe autant qu'il le peut et place ensuite ses mains sous mes fesses pour en me soulevant la faire chuter au sol. Je ferme les yeux rapidement, j'ai peur de son regard sur mon corps, pourtant dès que ses lèvres touchent ma peau je me tend. Je veux voir mais je ne le veux pas, sentir seulement son souffle et sa langue parcourir les espaces dénudés me rend folle, mon dessous s'humidifiant. Je deviens rouge de honte, Je sais que c'est naturel mais j'ignore s'il apprécie ou pas les effluves féminines. Mon esprit se déconnecte totalement quand ses mains se posent sur mon buste et commence leur exploration sur la dentelle. Je sers à m'en incruster les doigts dans le bois le bureau, le souffle de Xemnas remontant dans mon cou et chuchotant ce qu'il allait me faire tout en me racontant combien il appréciait mes rougeurs. Ses doigts resserrent leurs prises et malaxe maintenant ma poitrine plus que consentante, ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes avec douceur d'abord puis avec une violence presque animale qui me laisse sans souffle. Je rouvre brièvement les yeux en le sentant s'éloigner, l'observant retirer ses vêtements devenus inutiles, admirant son corps si parfait. Puis il revient, écartant mes jambes lentement avant de s'agenouiller. Je comprend ce qu'il veut faire, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'en empêcher que déjà sa bouche se plaque sur moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir et de surprise. Ses dents écartent le tissu avant de plonger entre mes lèvres, quand est ce que j'ai basculé sur le bureau je en sais plus, mes doigts sont emmêlés dans ses cheveux, le tirant et le poussant ne sachant plus si je veux qu'il cesse ou continue. Les souvenirs deviennent flous alors qu'il explore mon intérieur de trop de manière pour que je ne puisse toutes les décrire. Puis c'est l'extase, mon corps qui tremble, qui déverse son plaisir, qui s'écroule sur le bureau.

Mon souffle est rapide, je fixe le plafond alors que je ne me rappelle plus quand j'ai monter mes jambes sur le bois. Je fais un effort et essaie de le regarder, lui grand, puissant qui s'approche, collant son corps au mien, ses lèvres embrasse mes genoux, remonte le long de la cuisse pour se perdre sur mon ventre, taquinant mon buste pour venir finalement s'échouer sur les miennes, m'embrassant longuement tout en plaquant nos bassins ensemble. Je sens la hampe dure et forte, c'est vrai, il n'a pas encore pu se soulager, elle est protégée, en effet sécurité oblige. Il attend un signe de moi, que mon corps soit prêt de nouveau, mais avec ces simples effleurements sur moi je le désire déjà de nouveau ardemment. D'un mouvement de hanche je le guide vers moi, d'un mouvement de rein il s'enfonce, m'arrachant de nouveau un cri suivit de nombreux autres. J'oublie à ce moment là tout, Sora qui m'en voudra sûrement, Riku qui ne voudra peut être plus me parler. Mais je ne regrette rien, mes cheveux roux ondulent au rythme que m'impose mon partenaire, ses lèvres s'emparent de miennes pour me faire taire, ou me prendre mon souffle, plus rien ne m'importe vraiment. Puis de nouveau des accélérations, mon corps se tend, mes jambes se resserrent dans son dos, une de ses mains soulève mon fessier, il s'enfonce vite et fort dans mon corps, puis s'immobilise soudain, un instant après que je ne vois de nouveau plus rien prise dans un feu d'artifice que je ne contrôle pas.

Son souflle est court à lui aussi, il se retire lentement, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, mon corps est à la fois comblé et languissant. Je n'ai plus de force et il semble le comprendre, il me redresse comme une poupée de chiffon et me retire mes dessous. Puis il me soulève, poussant une porte il dévoile une salle de bain digne d'un palace. La douche est immense, il n'a même pas besoin de me reposer au sol pour y entrer, refermant les portes avant de me lâcher finalement. Je le regarde les yeux encore partiellement hagard, il prend du savon et commence à laver mon corps, lentement, doucement, je ferme les yeux trouvant dans ce moment un instant de repos. Ou presque, il frôle mes zones hérogènes les stimule parfois de nouveau juste pour entendre mes nouveaux gémissements, puis il me susure de me retourner. Docile je lui obéis et fixe le mur, me tenant aux rampes d'inox alors qu'il commence à nettoyer ma croupe. Ses mains sont fermes, elle malaxe la peau longuement, glisasnt entre les demoiselles pour venir effleurer l'entrée, testant mes réactions. Je ne sais même plus comment dire non et il le sait, collant mon corps à la paroi glacée il commence à chercher l'entrée, la trouvant, la taquinant jusq'au moment ooù il se glisse doucement à l'intérieur. D'un doigt puis deux, le savon aide bien, mes gémissements le guide aussi, puis il se retire après avoir cisaillé pour préparer l'entrée. Je sais ce qui vient, je la sent ensuite contre mon corps,, se frayant un chemin déjà tracé, puis elle m'emplie de nouveau, m'arrachant un cri de douleur cette fois, c'est trop gros, trop puissant pour ce côté là. J'essaie de le repousser mais sa main se glisse contre l'autre entrée et la masse. La douleur reflux, doucement le plaisir revient, il glisse ces doigts et je les sens frôler la parois adverse, il entame ensuite des mouvements de va et vient et mes cri redeviennent de plaisir. Je me noie presque dans les sensations qu'il me procure, puis cela devient de nouveau rapide, bestial, sa main libre remonte sur ma poitrine, la torture, la soupèse, puis se glisse sur mon cou, me tournant la tête pour qu'il vienne boire mes cris incompréhensibles, pénétrant toujours mon corps avec vigueur. Sa main quitte mon cou son devoir accomplie et vient soulever une de mes jambes, augmentant l'angle, m'arrachant de nouvelles preuves auditives.

Puis la délivrance encore une fois, je sens le liquide emplir mon corps, c'est vrai que de ce côté là nul besoin de protection. Je tremble de nouveau, incapable de bouger quand je le sens se retirer. Il est autant à cours de souffle que moi, nos salives se mêlent de nouveau, je me retourne pour pouvoir mieux échanger ce baiser, mes doigts glissent sur son corps doucement, voulant emporter un souvenir tactile de ce moment. Il se colle alors de nouveau à moi, soulève mes jambes ne me donnant le choix que de m'accrocher à son cou et je le fixe. Je ne comprend pas son regard alors que je le sens se glisser encore une fois en moi. Je rougis, je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse, et pourtant j'accompagne ses mouvements. On peut bien un peu tant qu'il ne se répand pas au dernier moment. Les sensations sont multipliées, son corps laboure le mien de nouveau coups de reins puissant alors que je l'embrasse a pleine bouche pour étouffer mes cris. Il va chercher loin, je le sens, ses coups sont presques brutaux, mon buste claque au sien autant que nos bassins claquent l'un contre l'autre. L'eau nous noient dans le plaisir une nouvelle fois, du moins moi, lui je crois qu'il s'est retiré pour faire sur mon ventre. Mais je n'en suis pas sure.

J'ai presque perdue connaissance, ses mains expertes lavent mon corps, le caresse presque avec tendresse, je le nettoie de mon côté maladroitement, les sens brouillés de sensations. Il le sait, il rit, se moque gentiment de moi en me mordillant le cou, mais je ne proteste pas, je n'en ai jamais eu la force avec lui. Il me sèche, en fait de même avec lui avant d'enfiler de nouveau vêtements, je me faufile alors hors de la salle de bain. J'enfile maladroitement mes affaires, me pressant pour le regarder lui tout prêt. Je sais que mon temps est écoulé, j'en profite un peu, après tout ce n'est que pour une fois. Je reprends mon sac, va vers lui et lui dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres avant de filer vers la porte sans me retourner. Je le sais je suis accro à cet endroit, mes amis peuvent me blâmer autant qu'ils le veulent, je sais que je reviendrais au Kingdom Clos.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonus Xialdene XemnasAqua

**Kingdom clos,** reprise des personnages créés par Volazurys et ses co autrices Laemia; Elerina, Mia Suzuki-sama et Xialdene

Chapitre deux **(bonus pour Xialdene !) **Promis je te repaie un clavier pour ce nouvel extrait xD

_Le Supérieur, en tout ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !_

_Ce qu'elles ont imaginées :_

_Xemnas : Le supérieur. En tout : taille endurance dominance. Sa souplesse et sa rapidité au combat ne sont pas que des légendes… Je peux vous assurer qu'au lit, c'est carrément délicieux ! Notre cher supérieur aime aussi passer du bon temps à son bureau, qu'on s'occupe de lui par en dessous ou qu'il s'occupe de vous par au dessus, en envoyant valser les rapports pour éviter que des tâches suspectes tombent dessus, cela va de soi. Et à force de tenir toutes ses épées en main, il a acquis une certaine expérience pour quelques techniques très complexe de Kamasutra_

Aucuns des personnages cités ne sont mon invention, je n'ai fait que la mise en situation o/

Merci pour vos **reviews** et sans plus tarder voici une parties des réponses dans cet opus "Bonus" mettant en scène de nouveau notre cher Xemnas et une autre jeune fille ! N'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires et autres indications pour le cas ou vous désireriez un pairing en particulier (Je préviens par contre je suis incapable d'écrire un Yuri ou Yaoi xD)

La nuit était sombre, comme toujours me direz vous mais c'était une de ces nuits sans lune, le cœur brillant de Kingdom Hearts ne brillait pas dans le ciel nocturne. Une faible lueur filtrait derrière les rideaux de la baie vitrée, Xemnas restait impassible devant son bureau. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et rattrapait donc le retard accumulé dans les dossiers de l'établissement. Leur affaire commençait lentement à devenir rentables, bien qu'ils aient parfois quelques soucis dans la reconstruction de certaine pièces après les exploits de certains membres, la reconversion de l'organisation semblait une réussite. Ou presque si ce n'était les flash rémanent qu'ils avaient tous de leurs vies en parallèle. Soucieux depuis la visite de la rousse, même s'il n'avait fait que ce l'on attendait de lui, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter la présence de la jeune fille en tant que cliente. Elle n'avait pas protestée de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, est ce que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non ?

Il y a longtemps de cela il n'avait pas résisté à lui ravir son trésor, du coup est ce qu'elle se pensait liée à lui ? Doux souvenirs de cette prison dans laquelle l'enfant était devenue femme contre ou avec son gré ? Il avait bien fait en sorte cette fois là que ce soit elle qui vienne à lui, simplement pour pouvoir jouer plus longtemps avec son corps. Pourtant et même si le moment avait été agréable il n'était en rien comparable à celui qu'il avait passé avec "Elle". Son corps s'ému rien que d'imaginer la jeune fille qui l'avait repoussé dans les ténèbres. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment lui, plutôt l'hôte de son sans cœur, mais après tout est ce qu'ils étaient si différents ? Lui ou Terra ? Est ce qu'elle saurait faire la différence entre eux ? Il savait que cette question le turlupinait beaucoup trop, et marquait l'importance qu'elle avait à ses yeux et à son .. Cœur ? Fadaise, ils avaient tous renoncer à cette folie quand ils avaient signés l'achat de l'établissement, renonçant aussi à ce qui battait parfois dans sa poitrine quand un éclat bleu traversait son champs de vision.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, les ténèbres environnantes étaient presque palpable, dans ces condition il pourrait presque … Oser ? Il se retourna et ferma les dossiers étalés sur son bureau, cette nuit il en aurait le cœur net, cette nuit il saurait ! Il éteignit toutes les lumières et alla sur le balcon, sentant presque les sombres volutes l'entourer pour l'entraîner " là bas". Dans cet endroit sans commencement ni début dans lequel elle errait, se focalisant sur l'image persistante dans sa mémoire, murmurant doucement son nom comme une incantation "**Aqua**".

La jeune fille sursauta dans l'obscurité, rien pourtant n'avait changé dans cette environnement qui avait suspendu le temps lui même. Elle repoussa nerveusement ses cheveux dans son dos, fixant avec lassitude la longueur qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui alors qu'hier n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle n'avait plus de notion de temps, depuis longtemps elle s'était simplement trouvé sa propre façon de mesurer les instants qui passaient. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au coude maintenant dansaient souplement dans le dos de la jeune femme, son regard scrutait l'obscurité avec attention. C'était comme si l'environnement lui même lui signalait un danger ou plutôt un changement. Elle se crispa légèrement, elle savait que les ténèbres lui jouaient pas mal de tour dernièrement, s'éclaircissant pour laisser apparaître des images de son passé, avant qu'elle ne devienne maître, et avant que Terra ne sombre dans les ténèbres. Elle regarda les volutes de fumée qui se mouvaient, reculant lentement jusqu'à buter contre un obstacle et se figea quand elle reconnue la silhouette qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

-"_Toi… Comment oses tu te présenter à moi ?_"

-" **Je m'ennuyais, et j'ai eu envie de voir comment tu t'es sortais dans ton trou, alors, comment ça se passe ?"**

Il la regarda se crisper un peu plus, cela allait être une partie de plaisir comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Il resta pourtant à sa place, regardant la jeune fille acculée, elle n'avait pas d'issue possible, enfin cela c'était elle qui le croyait. C'était elle qui créait sans le savoir ce qui les entourait, c'était son imagination et ses désirs cachés et enfouis qui pouvait changer le décor. C'était cela la clef de son plan, amener la jeune femme à créer elle même un endroit où elle se piégerait, un endroit dans lequel elle ne pourrait pas fuir. Il ne saisissait cependant pas pourquoi de voir ses yeux furieux braqués sur lui le rendait malheureux. Certes il n'avait pas été un enfant de cœur, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait "détruit" Terra. Le jeune homme avait seul été ( enfin avec un peu d'aide) l'artisan de sa chute dans les ténèbres. La voix de la maîtresse de la keyblade le sortit de ses pensées.

- "_Je vais on ne peut mieux, dans un endroit sans fin ni commencement, sans temps et sans but, mais qu'est ce que cela peut il te faire ?"_

Il nota avec une certaine satisfaction la curiosité dans sa voix et s'approcha d'elle à pas lent et calculés, souriant en la voyant amorcer un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle était toujours coincée contre le mur, les yeux de la demoiselle brillant d'un éclair fugace de panique. Elle laissa pendre son bras droit le long de son corps, prête à invoquer son arme et se figea quand Xemnas, contre toute attente, plaça ses bras de chaque côtés de son buste. Elle commit sa première erreur en relevant la tête, son visage rougissant fortement quand elle croisa le regard pénétrant de son adversaire. Elle déglutit lentement, passant par réflexe sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en tendant son bras libre vers le poitrail de l'homme dans l'espoir de le faire reculer. Enfin ça , c'était la première idée parce que son geste se trouva suspendue quand il inclina son visage vers le sien, toutes pensées cohérentes disparaissant alors qu'une petite voix dans son esprit hurlait _NON ! Il n'allait pas oser ? ! _Elle ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson avant d'essayer de trouver les mots pour exprimer son indignation, moment qu'il jugea propice pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle retint ses larmes de justesse, refusant de lui laisser voir sa détresse qu'il lui ait prit quelque chose qui comptait pour elle, son premier baiser. Mais son esprit et son corps restaient totalement tétanisés, n'agissant ni ne repoussant l'agresseur.

Ses lèvres paraissaient si tendres, il n'avait pas pu résister, à partir du moment ou la langue de la jeune fille avait humidifié ses atouts pourpres il avait cédé. Sa bouche prenant possession de la sienne de manières légères et tendre, mais à la fois précise et passionnée. Il sentait la main contre son torse, s'attendant à une poussée qui ne venait pas, alors il profitait de l'instant d'égarement qui semblait posséder la jeune femme, savourant ses lèvres comme on s'abreuve d'un nectar. Puis lentement il releva la tête, sentant sous ses mains le mur changer de forme, un espace se dessinant lentement autour d'eux et un sourire victorieux apparu sur son visage. Derrière le couple maintenant enlacé trônait un lit digne du château de la belle et la bête, les draperies du baldaquin de couleur rouge alors que les draps de soie étaient noirs. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprit il reprit ses lèvres, savourant leur textures, léchant les pourtour jusqu'à ce qu'elle entrouvre d'elle même le chemin vers sa langue. La sienne ne se priva pas une fois la porte ouverte, cherchant sa jumelle, l'attirant et la repoussant tout à la fois pour ensuite tournoyer avec elle dans une danse érotique. Ses mains se déplacèrent lentement, d'abord sage sur ses hanches, elles devenaient taquines et exploratrices, parcourant les monts et vallées du dos pour l'une et s'aventurant sur le flanc pour l'autre. Cherchant le point de frisson de la jeune femme.

Elle devait avoir perdu l'esprit, dans sa longue errance elle avait du s'égarer elle même, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas succomber ainsi. Pas alors qu'il n'était que la copie d'un souvenir qu'elle avait aimé. Mais les sens son traîtres et Xemnas un art dans ce qu'il entreprend, elle rougit en sentant l'intrusion dans sa bouche, et n'arrive toujours pas à le repousser. Est ce un sort qu'il lance sur celle dont il veut posséder l'enveloppe corporelle ? Elle voudrait avoir la force de lutter, au lieu de cette envie qu'il lui en montre plus, une douleur chargée de plaisir naissant entre ses cuisses. Elle trembla et trouva enfin le courage nécessaire pour rompre le baiser en le mordant, reculant alors qu'il la fixait en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Elle recula et appela sa Keyblade, arme bien peu utile à ce moment là mais la seule qu'elle pouvait utiliser. En effet, malgré sa maîtrise les ténèbres semblaient se nourrir de sa magie, aussi elle la savait inefficace. Elle brandit son arme en reculant encore, perdant l'équilibre en butant sur le lit et tomba à la renverse dessus. De surprise elle en oublia sa concentration et la clef disparue, laissant place à l'homme qui avait traversé l'espace les séparant rapidement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau appeler son moyen de défense à elle il fut au dessus d'elle, lui tirant les bras au dessus de la tête. Elle se surprit à penser en elle même _Aqua ma vieille .. T'as un plan B hein ?…._ Mais pour son plus grand malheur (ou bonheur hein on ne sait pas encore) elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rassembler ses idées alors qu'il restait simplement là à la regarder.

Il n'avait pas prévu la morsure, sursautant quand elle parvint à lui échapper, elle recula et appela une arme avant de la perdre en chutant sur le lit. Un sourire carnassier apparu sur ses lèvres, il franchit en deux grand pas l'espace qui le séparait d'elle et l'emprisonna sous son corps après avoir relever ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Une fois arrivé à ce stade il hésita, elle ne semblait pas savoir faire de différenciation, mais à ses yeux à lui cela comptait énormément. Sa main de libre caressa le visage fuyant de la jeune femme, avant de descendre lentement dans son cou, testant ses réactions, notant sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Il voulait qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle le désire au point où lui la désirait, l'évidence de son état n'étant pas vraiment un secret, collé comme il l'était à elle. La main tentatrice poursuivit sa course, descendant inexorablement entraînant la respiration presque laborieuse de la jeune femme. Elle s'arrêta dans le décolleté, jouant avec les nerfs de la jeune femme en le traçant lentement, et recommençant en descendant peu à peu le tissu jusqu'à dévoiler la dentelle d'un soutien gorge.

Ses yeux ne quittait pas les siens, cherchant à faire grandir l'étincelle de désir qui brillait dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. Elle se mordit les lèvres, lui continuait son manège, caressant la peau mise à nue peu à peu, laissant pour un temps le rempart des sous vêtements. Le haut le gênait, il tira lentement sur le tissu qui se déchira au centre, dévoilant le buste d'Aqua et sa respiration précipitée. Il resta interdit un moment donné, il savait qu'il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois ce moment, mais le vivre donnait une tout autre dimension aux images. Il baissa la tête alors qu'elle étouffait une plainte, ignorant ses supplications pour venir mordiller son cou doucement, presque tendrement. Bientôt elle se tût trop gênée des petits bruits qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Il poursuivit ses mordillements jusqu'à son buste, s'attardant sur les monts et leurs extrémités pour leur rendre tous l'intérêts qu'ils suscitaient à son esprit. Il la sentait se tordre sous lui, cherchant à échapper au pression qu'exerçaient son bassin contre le sien, mais ces ondulations avaient pour elle un effet inverses, stimulant la bosse plus que conséquente dans son pantalon.

Quand elle saisit ce qu'elle venait de faire elle s'immobilisa, ne sachant plus vraiment comment réagir et il en profita. Lâchant ses mains il se redressa pour lui retirer son short noir, la maintenant d'une main sur le buste qui taquinait les pointes hardies qui se pressaient contre la dentelle. Une fois le bas enlevé il regarda avec attention chaque parcelle de son corps, l'observant se tortiller de nouveau pour échapper à son regard. Elle alla jusqu'à marteler son torse de ses poings, levant un visage ou les larmes le disputaient aux rougeurs du plaisir. Face à ce visage d'ange déchu il l'embrasas, pas comme plus tôt un baiser presque sauvage, un baiser qui la retourna entièrement, la pressant contre lui en la renversant de nouveau sur le lit. Et cette fois elle n'eut pas la force ni le courage de le repousser. Il glissait sa langue entre ses lèvres, cherchant et entraînant sa jumelle dans des tourbillons sans fin qui les laissèrent tous les deux haletants. Il leva une main pour caresser son visage, n'osant pas murmurer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement croisés, même s'ils ne se connaissait que par vies interposées.

Elle le fixait, haletant après le baiser échangés, et elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle repensait à Terra, elle l'avait repoussé vers la lumière en se sacrifiant, et pourtant il n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui s'estompait pour laisser place à son visage à Lui. Pourquoi ? Elle se mordilla les lèvres doucement, ce n'était pas normal, il ne lui était rien, et si familier à la fois. Comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu, comme si inconsciemment elle savait qu'il viendrait. Elle détourna le visage, qu'il la fixe ainsi la rendait mal à l'aise, une tension sourde installée dans son bas ventre qui la gênait. C'était comme si son corps avait décidé de ne plus lui appartenir et elle n'appréciait pas ce fait, tout en n'arrivant pas à repousser celui qui créait ses sensations. Elle ferma les yeux en une deuxième erreur, elle sentit ses mains parcourir son buste, taquinant ses monts fièrement dressés vers les doigts qui s'amusaient avec eux. Elle se tendit en se cabrant presque quand ses lèvres se joignirent à la danse en lui mordillant le cou. Et cette fois elle ne réussissait pas à retenir les sons qui lui échappaient, se tortillant de nouveau avant de sentir l'excroissance d'importance contre son intimité. Elle gémit plus sourdement quand ses mains à elle se perdirent dans le chevelure abondante et argentés, caressant et lissant les mèches en les agrippant parfois quand elle avait presque mal. Elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes de nouveaux, buvant à leur source en pressant son corps instinctivement contre lui. Il eut un petit rire, comme s'il savait ce qui se produisait et chuchota des paroles rassurantes, avant de s'évader vers son bas du corps.

Elle se raidit avant d'étouffer une dizaine de jurons en essayant de se redresser, le fixant alors qu'il était à genoux devant elle, les mains glissant sur son dessous et le déchirant comme le reste. Elle étouffant un gémissement avant de sentir ses doigts se glisser dans des replis de son corps, étouffant une nouvelle exclamation avant de se replier, cherchant à repousser la tête de l'intrus vers l'arrière. Mais en faisant cela elle écarta plus les jambes, permettant à un autre doigt voyageur d'explorer à son tour les replis cachés, et ce coquin là chercha le renflement secret fit perdre pied à la jeune femme quand il l'effleura. Elle se mordit les lèvres au sang, ses mains tremblantes et vidées de forces ne réussirent pas à contenir l'assaut de la tête de l'homme qui pu enfin se rassasier de sa source de vie. Elle étouffa un cri et tomba à la renverse sur le lit, éparpillant ses cheveux sur le dessus noir, et agrippant cette fois les draps fins. La bouche de son amant nouvelle intruse chercha la cerise cachée et la lapa longuement avant de la suçoter comme une friandise, remontant de long frissons le long de la gorge de la jeune femme. Ensuite elle ne se souvint plus de rien, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, les doigts se réunirent pour ne faire qu'une seule entité jusqu'à ce que dans son ventre une explosion survienne, la laissant pantelante et haletante.

Elle tremblait encore par instant alors qu'il continuait de caresser son antre repue en partie, créant de nouveau frissons sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas la force de le regarder, elle sentit le lit s'affaisser en parte quand il s'allongea près d'elle pour continuer de caresser les courbes de son corps. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, croisant le regard pénétrant et rougissant en fixant les lèvres brillantes. Elle n'en croyait pas elle même qu'elle l'ait laissé jouer ainsi avec son corps, ses mains parcourant encore sa hanche et se glissant dans son dos pour défaire le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle ne quitta pas son regard, le sien cherchant des réponses alors que lui continuait lentement à caresser ses courbes. Elle déglutit de nouveau et trembla légèrement, la tension n'étant pas apaiser dans le creux de son corps, elle hésita longuement avant de poser une main sur la bosse dans le pantalon. Il étouffa un juron et la regarda, elle sourit de toute ses dents. Donc elle pouvait aussi lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait fait, intéressant, elle se mit à masser avec application la bosse, la sentant encore grandir et gonfler si c'était possible alors que c'était à son tour à lui d'étouffer des jurons. Elle continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse son poignet et la coince sous lui, l'embrassant avec une ardeur nouvelle, tout en retirant ses habits superflus. Il la souleva ensuite comme un paquet pour l'installer au milieu du lit, se plaçant entre ses jambes en frottant sa virilité libérée contre l'entrée.

Cela allait cette fois trop vite, elle se crispa et voulut reculer de nouveau alors qu'il poussait doucement la barrière des grandes lèvres, avant de buter sur la virginité de la jeune femme. Elle n'était plus certaine de rien, les doutes affluant alors qu'elle sentait les mains de l'homme s'affermir contre ses hanches et lui ravir son hymen d'un coup de rein. Elle cria, la douleur lui brûlait le bas ventre, suffoquant sourdement en ne réussissant pas à retenir les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux. Il les recueillit doucement sur ses joues, la laissant s'habituer à l'intrusion importante, se retenant en crispant ses propres muscles. Puis la douleur reflua légèrement, remplacée par le plaisir des caresses qu'il faisait sur ses bras. Elle bougea légèrement, remuant du bassin pour sentir la douleur mais elle n'était plus là, lui serrait les dents la tête enfouis sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle recommençait quelques mouvements pour s'adapter à son intrusion. Puis il n'y tint plus, il reprit ses lèvres et commença à accompagner ses mouvements, lentement, sensuellement avant qu'ils ne laissent libre cours à leurs désir mutuels. Elle sentit les étoiles revenir papillonner devant ses yeux et cria brusquement au moment de sa deuxième délivrance, lui se retira à temps pour se libérer sur les draps sous elle, ne voulant pas faire germer de graines. Elle sentit le liquide chaud pulser sous ses cuisses et maculer les draps sombres, rougissant sans oser le fixer de nouveau. Elle avait toujours cette légère douleur sourde entre les jambes, surtout quand elle essayait de se décaler même légèrement.

Brusquement il roula sur le lit en l'entraînant avec lui, glissant un bras sous lui en caressant la chevelure bleu distraitement, admirant les reflets dans la lumière qui les entourait. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il taisait ce qu'il aurait du lui dire tant qu'il était temps….Il ne perçut pas tout de suite le changement et s'endormit paisiblement contre elle. Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, fermant les yeux épuisée de ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Au matin elle battit des cils et se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité, elle frissonna lentement et se redressa avec peine, étouffant un juron de douleur. Ses vêtements étaient revenus à leur place, ne montrant aucune traces de déchirures, seul la douleur sourde dans son bas ventre lui rappelait les évènements produits plus tôt, elle se recroquevilla sur elle même pour pleurer lentement. Elle le savait elle n'aurait pas du lui faire cela, elle le payait maintenant au prix fort.

Dans sa chambre Xemnas se replia sur le côté, cherchant la trace du corps qui aurait du être là et ouvrit les yeux en ne sentant rien. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement pour les refermer aussitôt sous le coup de la lumière du croissant de cœur levant de Kingdom Hearts. Seul l'obscurité lui avait permis de rejoindre Aqua, maintenant que le cœur était revenu dans le ciel, le chemin était barré de nouveau et les avait séparés. Il se replia sur lui même en criant en son fort intérieur (Oui hein faut pas qu'on croit qu'il est faible hein xD ) _NONNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnn_, il ne bougea plus pendant un long moment avant de bondir hors de son lit. Il devait demander à Roxas la solution, lui qui avait côtoyé Sora assez longtemps pour savoir comment on passe d'univers en univers. Il lui donnerait la solution ! Sans pour autant lui dire pourquoi il désirait ce renseignement.

VOILAAAAAAA fint de ce deuxième chapitre en espérant que vous avez apprécié le dénouement, la suite très prochainement avec le personnage annoncé à la fin et donc un aperçu bref du Supérieur o/

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
